Strange but True A Dramione story
by Punten
Summary: 6th year at Hogwarts and things are getting strange.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story here, but I hope it's good. Hope you guys like it.

Please Review

~Punten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I wish I did, but it is not going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Stop it Ron!" Hermione yells at Ron. Harry walks in. "What's wrong?" Harry asks. Hermione looks at Harry. "Ron is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is a death eater." Hermione explains.<p>

Hermione and Ron had argued for the last half hour. Just sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and bickering back and forth about the same topic.

"Seems reasonable to me." says Harry sitting in a chair next to them.

"What?"

"I would say that fact might be true." said Harry.

Ron looks at Hermione. "Ha. I told you!" he says.

"Just because Harry says that it might be true doesn't mean anything." says Hermione stubbornly.

"Why are you standing up for him Hermione?" says Ron. Harry and Ron look at Hermione questioningly.

Hermione's eyes widen and her cheeks start to get hot.

"Umm.. No reason. I just don't think that he's a death eater." says Hermione.

Ron and Harry give each other questioning looks. Harry shrugs it off.

"Whatever. Ron what's your reason for the thought?" asks Harry.

"Well. Ever since the beginning of this year he's been acting a little strange." says Ron.

"Doesn't he always." adds Harry snickering at his comment.

Hermione looks down at her watch.

7:00

"Shoot. I'm going to late." Hermione mumbles to herself.

"I have to go." says Hermione cutting off whatever Ron was going to say next.

"Why?" asks Ron. "I.. uh.. need to go.. and..uh..study." flusters Hermione.

Ron and Harry laugh. "Same old Hermione." Harry says.

Hermione snickers. "Yeah. I.. uh.. got to go.. um.. Bye." Hermione says as she leaves the common room.

* * *

><p>"Tell me your mission again Draco." Pansy drawls as she hangs on to Draco's arm.<p>

_'Bloody Parkinson.'_ Draco thinks, but tells his mission again anyway, because he never gets tired of bragging about it to his fellow Slytherins. Even if it was the 10th time he's told it.

"Fine. Just don't touch me anymore." Draco says while smacking her hands off him.

"Voldemort assigned me to take over my father's spot as a death eater." Draco says while rolling up his sleeve to show his dark mark.

"I have to kill Dumbledore." says Draco.

Draco made sure not to tell anyone about the part where Voldemort said that if Draco failed he would punish his father, hurt his mother, and kill Draco himself.

The other Slytherin's would call him a wuss.

He didn't want to sound like the only reason he was doing it was to save his family.

Of course he wouldn't be afraid to tell one person. Someone who would understand.

Someone who might even help because she felt bad for him.

He was meeting her tonight in one of the secret passages that she told him about.

He met her every night at the same time and place.

He hasn't told her yet, and he knows she won't be too happy hear it.

But after he explains the part where he's only doing it to save his family she'll probably understand.

After she freaks out and tells him to go to the library to find a way to get out of it.

Bloody Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2! HOORAY!**

**I really enjoy doing this thing!**

**So that's good...**

**~ Punten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters**

* * *

><p>"I have to go." says Draco to his fellow Slytherins.<p>

Pansy stands up. "I'm coming with you." she says.

_'Don't slap her, don't slap her Draco. Do not slap her.'_

"No." he says.

Pansy raises an eyebrow. "Why can't I?" she says.

Draco's eyes open wide. "Um.. 'Cause I said so." he says.

Pansy crosses her arms. "You have been sneaking off everyday this whole school year. I want to know where you're going!" she shouts.

He can hear footsteps of other Slytherins coming to see what the commotion is.

"What's all the ruckus? I'm trying to get some rest here!" says a rather raspy voice.

"It's nothing Blaise. Draco just won't tell me where he's going." says Pansy.

Draco glares at her. "Well, Pansy, maybe I just want some time away from your constant yapping! Jeez Pansy. You could possibly be the most annoying person I've ever met. I only took you in because I felt bad for you. Maybe if you changed everything about yourself you would be the perfect girlfriend. You might be a pure blood, but your as annoying as a muggle sometimes!" Draco snaps.

Uh oh! He should not have said that.

Pansy's eyes become daggers. "A muggle!" Pansy shrieks.

"How dare you!" Pansy yells waking up some other Slytherins.

"Fine! Just go then. I don't care where you go anymore. Also, we're breaking up." Pansy yells at him.

"Good luck finding a boy who can actually put up with you Pansy!" Draco yells as he leaves the common room.

_'Pansy always comes running back, but this time he would not be able to run back to._

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the halls.<p>

Every once in while looking over her shoulder just to make sure no one was following her.

If anyone found out that she was friends with one her best friends enemies, they would probably freak out.

Just thinking about Harry and Ron finding out gave sent shivers down her spine.

What Hermione was doing is one of riskiest things she's ever done.

If Ron and Harry found out what would they think of it.

Would they be okay with it? Probably not.

They would probably freak out.

They probably wouldn't consider her a friend anymore.

That's why she refused every time he considered telling everyone about their friendship.

Suddenly Hermione walked into a painting.

The Mona Lisa to be exact.

"Ouch! Oh, Hermione, how are you?" says Mona.

Hermione looks up. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She says rubbing her nose.

"Oh, no problem at all. He is not here yet. Now what's the password?" Mona says

"Dang it, he is always late." Hermione thinks out loud.

Hermione snaps her attention back to Mona.

"_Pig farts."_ Hermione whispers to the painting.

"Correct! Come on in." Mona says as it swings open.

Hermione climbs through the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! How are you today? That's good. Anyway this chapter reveals something about Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Draco walks down the hallway in silence.<p>

What will Hermione think when he shows his dark mark to her?

Who knows.

Probably something along the lines of

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, IDIOT!"

Draco rubs the back of his neck.

Maybe he didn't want to go through this.

I mean, even thinking about it made him shiver.

As Draco walked closer to the painting he decided that he would tell her.

The truth. The real truth.

Maybe she would get it, but Draco wouldn't bet on it.

Draco walks up to the painting.

"Excuse me." he says to the painting who has seemed to fallen asleep.

"Huh!" the painting wakes up fast. She looks down on Draco.

"You're late." she says her eyes becoming slits.

"I know. I just had some...uh... problems." Draco says.

"Sure you did. Now what's the password?" she says.

"Pigfarts." Draco whispers to the painting in a rush.

"Correct!" The painting swings open.

He climbs through.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the painting swings open.<p>

Hermione looks up from her book.

"Hey Draco. You're late, again." Hermione says as she stands up.

"I know, I know, I know. I was talking to Pansy." he says.

A sharp pain hit Hermione's stomach.

Hermione had always been Draco's friend, and she felt happy for him.

During 4th year he had always told her about how he had the biggest crush on Pansy.

At that time Hermione helped him get together with Pansy, and she had no problem with them being together.

She actually thought they looked good together.

At that time, but now she seems to have different feelings for him.

She was actually kind of jealous of Pansy.

No one could know about that.

_'Jeez! Why do I have to keep so many secrets?!' _Hermione thinks to herself.

"What did you guys talk about?" Hermione asks, her protective side taking over.

Draco laughs. "I finally broke up with her! Isn't that exciting! I finally don't have to hang out with her anymore! I'm free!" Draco says.

Hermione's eyes widen. It feels as if a giant weight had just lifted off her chest.

"Really?! That's great Draco! I'm proud of you." she says.

"I know right!" Draco says as he lifts up Hermione and spins her around.

Hermione laughs. "Draco put me down." she says while playfully hitting him.

Draco puts her down. Suddenly Draco's eyes get bigger than usual.

"Oh right. Hermione I have to tell you something." Draco says while rolling his sleeve up.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER IS INTENSE! <strong>

**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. It's going to be emotional.**

**Sorry about not posting for a long time.**

**I don't have a lot of time to wright, but I plan to post the next one soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! How are you doing?**

**That's good.. um.. **

**I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to be this long before I posted anything.**

**FORGIVE ME!**

**Just kidding. No but siriusly. {Get it? Like Sirius? ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**PS: The first part is Hermione's. The second is Draco's.**

* * *

><p>Draco rolls up his sleeve.<p>

"Draco?" Hermione says her eye's getting bigger by the second.

There on his forearm lies a.. DARK MARK!

Hermione's eyes get GIGANTIC and her jaw goes to the ground.

Hermione could feel anger growing in her as her heart pounds loud against her chest.

"What the heck is... that!?" Hermione scream/asks as she points to the mark.

Draco suddenly found his shoes to be interesting.

Hermione's anger was bubbling inside of her.

"TELL ME!" she screams.

Suddenly her anger popped.

Hermione slapped Draco strait across the face.

"WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE?!" Hermione screams going for another slap.

Hermione then kicked Draco in the shin.

"YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T JOIN YOUR FATHER!" Hermione screams as she punches his cheek.

Draco seemed to let Hermione beat him up as if he deserved it.

Which he did deserve it.

"YOU JOINED THE DARK SIDE EVEN WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!" Hermione says slapping him again.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Hermione screams punching him again, but this time a little more near the eye.

Hermione starts to slink down to the ground.

She cried.

Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor princess, the brightest witch of her age, the only girl in the golden trio, was crying.

Right in front of Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince, the girl radar, the DEATH EATER.

At that moment Hermione didn't care.

* * *

><p>Hermione slinks to the ground and cries.<p>

Draco starts to feel a sharp pain inside of him.

Dang it. Why did he have to be a death eater!?

Oh yeah. Because if he didn't take the spot then Voldemort would kill his father, punish his mother, and possibly kill him.

Draco touches his eyes.

Why did Hermione have to be such a great puncher.

Definitely a black eye.

Draco walks over to Hermione and sits down.

"Hermione?" He whispers.

"What happened to the part when you said you would never join your father." Hermione muffled between sobs.

Draco sighs.

"Hermione. There is a reason why I had to be a death eater." Draco whispers.

"Sure there is." Hermione says lifting her head up to look in his cold grey eyes.

"There's always a reason isn't there. Why you call me a mud blood. Why you turned my hair pink that one year." Hermione says giving him a angry look.

"Hermione calm down." Draco says standing up.

"No!" Hermione yells standing up and starting to storm out of the room. Something that she was very skilled at.

Draco grabs her wrist. "You have to listen to me." Draco says pleadingly.

Hermione slaps his hand. "Stop!" She yells.

"Just let me explain!" he yells grabbing her shoulder.

"Fine. Explain why you are working for a evil man. Explain." She yells.

"Hermione. He gave me a task. I was chosen. I didn't have a choice." Draco explained quickly.

"Why didn't you just say 'No." She half yells half asked.

Draco smirked.

"For the brightest witch of your age I would have expected more." Draco says.

"That's it." Hermione says turning around, opening the picture door, and leaving before Draco could stop her.

The door swung close behind her.

Draco sunk to his knees.

Why did he have to be such a git.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Sorry for the delay, but I have been really busy.**

**REVIEW!**

**please**


End file.
